Exterminate
by Soundwave 0107
Summary: The forest fight, from Grindor's POV. Grindor survives this one :D. May upload more chapters to see what he'd do during the rest of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**"DECEPTICONS!!!"**

I heard the bellow of my Master as I transformed and landed upon the ground. Smashing a primitive botanical organism out of my way, I drew my rotor blade and prepared for the glory of destroying Optimus Prime!

I see the foolish Starscream lunge for that human insect, but miss. He always was a failure at even the simplest tasks. Then, our Master, Megatron, tore after the boy. I lunged for Prime, but he avoided me and tackled Megatron to the ground, while Starscream stalked over.

Optimus attacked my Master savagely, before knocking him away and grabbing a lunging Starscream. I dare not shoot Prime while he holds a fellow fighter, but fear not. Prime soon kicks Screamer to the floor, who rolls from his attacker.

_"Grindor! Move in, you fool!"_ Megatron hisses to me over the com-link, before roaring at Optimus about what we Decepticons had discovered. But the stupid Autobot refused to acknowledge our hopes to restore our race, attacking Megatron. Starscream flew in and I saw my chance. As the Autobot staggered from the Seeker's punch, I grab his worthless head, aiming to crush it, as my rotor reaches full spin.

"DIE!" I roar at him, wanting to hurt him as much as he has hurt so many brave Decepticons in the past.

Suddenly, I see Prime's arm flinging up.

CRUNCH!

My armour recoils under the force of his blow, pain flashing through my cranial sensors, but I ignore them. A warrior acknowledges pain and keeps fighting. I dig my rotor into him, aiming to tear into the cables that control his legs, but he wriggles free, as Starscream attacks with his saw. I push Prime off me as he staggers, back into the hungry maw of the Seeker's saw, but he parries Starscream away.

Megatron moves in, smashing the Autobot from behind, before grabbing him and flinging him into some trees, Starscream following.

I hear that puny human scream, but I ignore the bug. We have far better prey here. Starscream shoots him, which Megatron follows up with another smash of his arm, then blasts the fool with his mighty fusion cannon.

I twirl my rotor blade, eager to sink it into the Prime's spark. Megatron tells him that giving up our race is pointless, while that stupid insect keeps screaming. I will be sure to torture him upon our victory. Silence him for good.

As I watch the foolish Prime struggle to his feet, I am giddy with excitement. Optimus Prime will die today! Nothing will save him!

Except that he has drawn a second blade and goes on an incredible offence. I charge at him, attempting to attack as his blades strike Starscream, but he slashes at me. I ignore the pain, but the blades continue to hack, one slicing into my arm.

I grunt as my arm tears away, the rotor carrying it off. It hurts. But I will not suffer. But the Autobot displays immense power, cutting me away as I attempt to grab him. I look up, aiming to shoot him with my other chain gun, when the stupid Seeker's rockets slam into my shoulder, followed by a blade to my hip. I shoot frantically as I fall, the pain starting to take it's toll.

But I do not surrender. I do not give up. I force myself to my feet, a plan forming in my mind to do with the blade lodged in my leg.

The Autobot is attacking Starscream. I must act now. I pull the blade from me.

And I throw it.

It strikes the Autobot in his shoulder. He yells in pain and staggers back from Starscream. His pain dulls mine, and I smile. If I could smile anyway.

Megatron strikes.

I revel in the almighty sound of metal piercing a spark chamber, the cruel insult from my Master. I watch as the Autobot's life is torn from him by the mightiest of weapons.

I, Grindor, have fought. We have won. We will always win.


	2. Chapter 2

I land upon the roof of the insect building, my reattached arm and rotors stinging angrily from the blade wounds and the forced reattachment. But I ignore it. A warrior does not cringe from pain. Besides, the knowledge that the legendary Optimus Prime was no more eased me, made me strong. Without him, the Autobots were useless. After all, what could they do, who could they look up to, when the Prime was gone?

"That went well." My Master said casually, as he gazed around the human hive.

"We've.... lost the boy, Master." Starscream murmured, holding his severed arm. "The Autobots must be shielding their signals."

Megatron lunged. Seizing the Seeker's arm in one hand, and his head in the other, Megatron snapped "Then I can't even rely on you-"

"Sire! NO!" Starscream yelled, as he was slammed to the floor. I love it when the incompetent fool suffers.

"-To swat a simple insect?" Megatron snarled, kicking Starscream over. I staggered back in surprise as the severed arm was thrown into me. I wondered why, then put it down to the Prime's final attack. All three of us had greatly suffered from that.

"One insect, amongst seven billion!" Starscream screeched, before Megatron told him, quite nicely "SHUT UP!" And grinded his chest with his treads.

"Starscream is right, my lord." I tell my Master. "We cannot possibly search for an insect in his hive. There are too many of them to find just one."

"Then we will force them to find him for us!" Megatron snarled, walking to the edge of the structure as I cautiously approached and handed Starscream his arm.

"It's time for the world to know of our presence." Megatron continued, as I gathered his idea. The humans may work in weird ways, but fear would always be their ruler. "No more disguises, NO MERCY!"

Starscream and I exchanged gleeful looks as we imagined the upcoming carnage.

"The time has come for my master's arrival." Megatron finished, gazing at the sky, where Soundwave had obviously heard him and was preparing accordingly.

The Fallen was coming. And the Autobots would perish.

For that is the will of Megatron.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun blazed upon this desert region, it's searing rays amplified by the deserts location. Egypt, it was designated. Such a lowly place.

Transforming, I landed upon one of the triangular structures, designated pyramids. My Master, Megatron secures himself to the pyramid as well, his fusion cannon unsheathed. At the sound of jet engines, I turn from my perch to see Starscream fly over, landing on the third side, blowing dust everywhere.

"Master. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of Prime!" The Seeker hissed, gesturing frantically to the small human force in the primitive village.

Prime? Why would they drag his corpse here? For luck? A charm, perhaps? Incompetent foes. The body of a failed leader won't save them

"The boy must have the Matrix......" Megatron growled. "We cannot let him reach Optimus!"

But, the Matrix would bring the Prime back to life. We could not have the only competent Autobot return. As I drew my rotor and Starscream rocketed away, Megatron turns to the desert and roars the words I love.

"DECEPTICONS! BEGIN OUR ASSAULT!"

* * *

The battle is going quite well. The humans, though having killed 2 Protoform warriors, are severely outnumbered. I laugh as my chain-gun rips apart one unlucky soldier. Long Haul next to me fires his rockets at one settlement, before staggering back as a missile strikes him. The Constructicon roared and fired at the offender, a human helicopter, bringing it down. The other copter flees, but is shot down by my Master.

Suddenly, I hear Starscream. _"Rampage, spring the trap."_

A trap? That was unlike Rampage, who preferred to actively rip apart foes rather then wait. Transforming, I took to the sky to see what he was baiting. The Constructions were well able to hold their own without me.

Starscream flew by, delivering another strafing attack as I headed to Rampage. I saw the titanic Devastator attacking two Autobots, but I carried on. The combiner would rip them apart soon enough.

However, it seems Rampage has failed in whatever endeavour he planned. The red Constructicon is clearly dead, his arms missing. Also, there is Ravage's body lying in the sand, his lifeless head lying metres away. The culprit is the yellow Autobot, the young scout. Designation was Wasp or some other insect of that genus.

There is the Witwicky boy! He has the Matrix! My Master will be pleased when I bring to him both the human and the scout's head. Transforming, I surge for the surprised Autobot.

SMASH!

We crash through a building, the Autobot flailing on the ground as he struggles to get up. I prepare to decapitate him, but he quickly kicks my leg, forcing me to halt. With impressive speed, he leaps up, grabbing my chest plate. I watch as his solar-accelerator blaster unsheathes and fires- Right into my face.

I roar with anger, my arm flinging up and catching the scout's leg. I pull him off me and swing him right through another structure. He quickly rolls to his feet as I lurch after him, and we fire upon each other, him with his solar cannon, I with my chain-gun.

Suddenly, the boy cries out "OPTIMUS!"

Instantly, I turn, readying to face the Autobot commander. Did the Matrix have a long-range effect? Was the Autobot-

A yellow axe slams into my shoulder. With impressive reflex, I spin and blast the scout, with my Energy Wave cannon. The blast smashes the Autobot full-on, flinging him into a larger building. Angrily, as the human boy had used this to escape, I tear the axe out of my shoulder and jam it into the Autobot's hips, shutting off his legs. With him out of the way, I race after the human.

Suddenly, I see Megatron, who is also chasing the human.

"GRINDOR!" He roars to me "Secure the Solar Harvester!"

I stop and turn. Incredibly, I see a magnificent structure poking from the pyramid. The Harvester of Suns, the key to our survival, our victory. Obeying my Master, I transform and fly to our victory, awaiting for my Master to return with the Matrix and seal the fates of our foes.

-------------------

Soon enough, Megatron returns, injured, but functional. Soon after that, the Fallen himself arrived, holding the key, the Matrix, to the Harvester.

"Fallen, my Master." Megatron murmurs, as he and I watch the glowing artefact slid into the harvester.

"My Brothers could not stop me from this......" Fallen growls, as the ancient machine starts to power up.

"Yes!" Megatron snarls. The Fallen reared back and spread his arms.

"NOW! I CLAIM YOUR SUN!"

Suddenly, a barrage of missiles strike the pyramid. The humans have regrouped and launched a pitiful assault.

"In moments, we'll be at firing strength." I tell my Leaders, my chain-gun ready to tear through any more attackers.

The Fallen raised his arms. Some kind of signal, for more Decepticons to attack?

No. Instead, the Fallen has activated some kind of telepathic power. Humans, tanks, debris, helicopters. All start to move, levitate! The Fallen is manipulating them! Suddenly, the objects drop, crashing and burning, no force holding them anymore.

Impressive.

Suddenly, miles away, as the Harvester was getting to it's final stage, I see blue lightning on the ground. What is going on over there?

A large black thing suddenly shoots from the ground over there. But it is gone.

Human jets suddenly make an attack, but the Fallen raises many rocks and debris to act as a shield. One jet is ripped apart, when suddenly, a massive flyer smashes through.

It's Prime! How is that possible?!

The Fallen lunges for him, as I leap out of the assaulting Autobots way. Transforming, I rise up- To see a projectile smash into the Harvester, completely obliterating it. The force of our hopes demise sends me spiralling through the air. Fortunately, I muster enough control to prevent a crash and fly back to Prime's location. The fool would PAY for destroying our chance of survival, our Future!

I will rip him apart!

I soon catch sight of him attacking the Fallen. I transform and land nearby as the Fallen tears off one of the thrusters on Prime's back. That was how he was able to fly. The Fallen smashed the Autobot with the turbine, before attempting to impale upon his staff. However, Prime grabs the staff, spins the Fallen around, declaring "YOU PICKED THE WRONG PLANET!" And impaling the Fallen on his own staff, slamming him against the wall of the temple.

I will not simply observe this horror! I lunge for Prime, grabbing his head and punching his worthless self as hard as I can, before jamming my rotor blade into his chest. However, he rips away form me, grabbing my back rotor.

I roar in agony as he completely tears my main rotor from me. He then uses it to slice off my arm, before kicking me back and using the other thruster to blast me through a large wall.

As I smash through, I see Megatron, my Master, lying upon the ground, Starscream standing over him.

Even in this pain at crashing through the wall, I lurched at the traitor. Trying to offline Megatron, was he? BLASPHEMY! My intact arm grabs the Seeker and we crash to the ground, just as I hear my Master snarl "Grindor, you fool!"

Starscream pushes me off him as he gets up to help Megatron to his feet. I struggle up as well, when we all hear the distinctive sound of a spark being crushed.

"I rise, you fall."

Optimus Prime, standing over the ravaged corpse of the Fallen.

_Impossible._

"No. NO!" Megatron growls, clinging to the wall with his intact arm, the other having apparently been torn off.

"Not to... call you a coward, Master." The pathetic Seeker murmurs. "But! Sometimes, cowards do.. _survive."_

That said, the coward took to the sky. I gazed at my Master, awaiting his instruction.

"This isn't over......" He growls, as he activates his thrusters and jets away.

The Prime has gone. I manage to retrieve my rotors and my arm, forcibly soldering them to myself, before glaring at the Fallen's body. How could he fail against that lowly Autobot?

Megatron will not fail.

I transform and follow our TRUE Leader.

To Victory.


End file.
